Beautiful Dash
by J1210
Summary: "Everytime I look at her... my heart goes a flutter... My Beautiful Dash... how my heart's yearning goes unanswered." Rainbow Dash/fluff.


**My first MLP story. I hope that you like it and please review! :3**

* * *

Rainbow Dash-

Such an unique and eccentric name.

It was only one year ago had the name struck such a fascination with me. One of the Mane 6, or that is what they were commonly refered to by the folk of my humble town. On a visit to Canterlot was when I encountered the cyan colored pegasus. Never before had I seen such a dashing young pony in my life.

Never before had I believed in love at first sight.

The girl was dazzling in every way. Brave, adventurous, kind, and beautiful. Dear Celestia, was she beautiful with her sleek cyan fur and her cutie mark matched her flowing mane perfectly. The big feathers from her wings were light and vibrant. Her heart was golden, I spotted that in an instant. Though she could be brash, I felt her good intentions.

Oh, how my heart tingles everytime I saw her at the palace.

At first I only believed that it was but a simple admiration for the pegasus. It was only the Princess that confirmed my first thoughts. It was love, I followed her with my eyes from afar. Careful to look away when spotted and to keep distance from her.

Of course there was encouragemennt to speak to her by my peers who were keen enough to spot my infatution. They were quick to encourage me to attend the gala; surely she would attend with her friends.

Beautiful Dash-

I questioned... I really did wonder how the gala would go how my heart with fair at the sight of her in dress. Provided with such a grand tuxedo by the Princess herself I took my collegues idea and attended the gala and to my surprise she did attend. I just prayed my night did not go in vain.

Everytime I look at her my heart goes a flutter. I don't know why, but the way she carries herself is just amazing. Admiring from afar is all that I'm good at. Staring at her from distance is all that I'm good at. Just looking at her I wonder, does a mere Earth Pony like me even have a chance? The player of the simple flute. I am no Wonderbolt, no athletic pony, and I am certainly not anything that she would be looking for in a pony.

Look at me; already getting ahead of myself. Can I even put myself into her class? She is one of the six; an athlete, a performer, and a hero for all to look up to. As I look at her today in the gala, my heart melted. The dress on her was exactly her style.

I jabbed myself in the chest once more.

"Get a hold of yourself, old chap." I sigh, looking at her longingly. Why couldn't I have her? Why didn't I have the courage? I cursed myself; this was no longer about her. This was about my inability and my fear to approach the pony I love and profess my feelings to her.

I felt it like a knot in my heart. The disdain to approach her.

The fear of rejection like a thorn in my side.

What if I were to say the way I felt? What would happen? The most I feared was rejection; the knife of rejection that fell from the hoof of the pony I love. The knife that cut open my heart and left it to bleed.

But neh... I couldn't help but take one step forward. One at a time I approached with the skin under my fur sweating with fear. My eyes ebbed, with every blur a clearer form of the cyan pegasi I adored grew closer, until soon I was a few hooves from her. To my clumsiness I fell. My heart throbbed with fear as I heard her voice reach my ears.

"H -hey are you okay?"

Oh, the lovely sound of her concern once more sent my heart a flutter. I'm sure her friends giggled as they left her side. My face burned with embaressment. I heard the one they call Rarity whispering in a hushed tone, "Oh my, isn't his face just the brightest shade of red?"

I flushed as she helped me up and my eyes met her beautiful violet orbs.

I looked away unable to hold her gaze. Shuffling my feet in embaressment, I felt her smile upon me. Quickly, she sensed my nervousness. She must think I'm another fan of hers; a distant admirer who finally decided to approach for an autograph. But as I agreed to ask for an autograph she did something that shook my heart to the core. She spoked her beautiiful voice.

Damn the classical music that began around us. This made my heart only throb faster in the pit of my chest. A mixture of fear and regret knawing at my heart.

"Hi I'm Rainbow Dash... do you uhm-" I saw her shuffle her hoof in embaressment unable to speak her sentence. Gathering all my courage, I huffed the air into my chest and meet her eyes. A choice I would never forget, be it out of love or of courage.

"Woul- would you care to- join me in this dance-" I choked once again a bit afraid to meet her eyes. Preparing for the sharp knife of rejection, the exact opposite occured. Her wing clasped over my side as she smiled warmly.

"Yeah! I would love to!" she smiled with such a warm mechiovous grin I could only dream she would make at me. I cherished the moment with such a beautiful dash.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
